Douce douleur, douloureuse douceur, douce douceur
by Mathy Young
Summary: AU. Shun vit avec sa meilleure amie Kaya, qu'il connait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Mais quand son frère, Ikki, débarque chez eux, quelque chose va changer. Et comme il est hors de question que Shun parte en vacances avec son petit ami sans elle, il met alors un plan a exécution pour la faire venir...


Coucou tout le monde !

Bon alors, c'est l'OS des premières fois. Déjà parce que c'est la première fois que j'écris un OS, c'est la première FanFic sur Saint Seiya et c'est la première fois que je ponds une histoire toute entière pendant une insomnie (du coup c'est la première fois que je suis heureuse d'avoir une insomnie ^^). Je l'ai juste retravailler pour faire des phrases correctes et supprimer les fautes que je voyais (d'ailleurs désolée s'il y en a encore).  
J'espère que ça vous plaira, même si je m'éloigne un peu des caractères des personnages (je pense).  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Shun se réveilla en sursaut. Son réveil n'avait pas sonné et c'était sa meilleure amie et colocataire, Kaya, qui l'avait sorti de son sommeil en cassant probablement un bol ou une tasse.

Pour la première fois, il remercia la maladresse de son amie. Avec un examen important ce matin, il ne pouvait se permettre d'être en retard. Il se leva et alla prendre rapidement une douche.

-Shun, tu as intérêt à te dépêcher dans cette salle de bain ! C'est pas parce que tu es en retard que tu dois m'y mettre aussi !  
-C'est bon Kaya, tu peux entrer.

Une tornade rouge entra dans la pièce pour se jeter devant le miroir. Elle ne se préoccupa pas de la tenue de son ami, vêtu d'une simple serviette autour de la taille.

-Je fais peur à voir…  
-Comme d'habitude.  
-Shun !

Kaya lui mit une tape affective derrière la tête avant de se déshabiller pour entrer dans la douche. Les deux jeunes gens se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ayant grandi dans le même orphelinat. Les parents de Kaya étaient décédés dans un crash d'avion, ceux de Shun dans un accident de voiture. Ils s'étaient rarement quittés, et dès qu'ils avaient été en âge de quitter l'orphelinat, ils avaient emménagé ensemble.

Il n'y avait jamais eu aucune tension entre eux, aucun désir. C'était une relation fusionnelle et fraternelle, même si le garçon avait un grand frère. Le fait de se mettre nu l'un devant l'autre ne les avaient jamais vraiment gêné, même si certains auraient pu trouver ça étrange, voir malsain.

Kaya se dépêcha de se laver, avant de revêtir l'uniforme de son université et de se mettre en beauté. Elle ne se maquillait que très peu et laissait la plupart du temps sa chevelure d'un rouge flamboyant lâchée. Elle rejoignit Shun dans la cuisine ou elle termina son café en sa compagnie.

-Tu es prête pour ce matin ?  
-Pas du tout… Je suis stressée comme c'est pas permit, la mythologie est tellement complexe…  
-Tu t'attendais à quoi en venant en fac d'histoire ?  
-Aucune idée, mais sûrement pas à tous les détails de la mythologie !

Le jeune homme fit un sourire moqueur. Son amie n'était pas des plus appliquées, mais elle en voulait et avait des capacités intellectuelles supérieures à la moyenne. Il savait qu'elle allait réussir, et probablement mieux que lui.

-Allons-y, dit-il finalement avec un sourire encourageant.

Et c'est en traînant des pieds que Kaya le suivit, grommelant contre le prof et maudissant l'examen.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Quand Shun arriva à la cantine, il trouva Kaya assise à leur place habituelle, les yeux rivés sur son écran de téléphone. Il se dirigea vers elle et posa son plateau sur la table, la faisant sursauter au passage. Il croisa son regard vert furieux qui le fit exploser de rire.

-Tu trouves ça drôle ? J'ai failli avoir une attaque cardiaque, enfoiré !  
-Oui, je trouve ça particulièrement marrant.  
-Je te déteste.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime tu sais ? Comment c'est passé ton exam' ?  
-Les doigts dans le nez ! En fait, ce n'est pas si compliqué la mythologie ! Et toi ?  
-Un peu moins bien que toi apparemment…

Shun adorait Kaya, mais parfois, il détestait les facilités qu'elle avait alors que lui devait trimer comme un bœuf pour y arriver.

-Je suis sûre que ça a été, Shun. Je t'ai pris un dessert, au fait.  
-Tu ne le veux pas ? s'exclama-t-il en voyant l'éclair au chocolat que Kaya lui tendait.  
-Non, j'aime pas.  
-Merci !

Kaya sourit. Shun avait toujours l'air d'un enfant quand il était heureux. Avoir cet élan de jeunesse près d'elle lui faisait oublier que la vie n'était pas des plus roses.

Ils passèrent tous les deux l'après-midi à la bibliothèque, Shun le nez dans ses bouquins, Kaya la musique dans les oreilles à rêvasser en regardant par la fenêtre. Seulement, au bout d'une heure, le garçon l'obligea à suivre ce qu'il faisait puisqu'il ne comprenait absolument pas le cours. Kaya s'appliqua alors à le lui expliquer dans les moindres détails, le forçant à réciter et répéter pour savoir s'il avait bien compris. Ce fut au bout de trois longues heures qu'ils quittèrent la bibliothèque pour rentrer.

-Merci encore, fit Shun une fois à l'intérieur de l'appartement.  
-Pour ?  
-Cet après-midi. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas faire du tutorat.  
-Mais c'est toi, alors c'est presque un plaisir ! Je vais prendre un bain.  
-Et la cuisine ?  
-C'est ton jour, Shun.  
-Ca te dérange si je commande une pizza ?  
-Non, fais comme tu veux, tant que tu ne me dérange pas, parce que…  
-Oui, je sais, le bain est un moment précieux dans la vie d'une femme, et particulièrement dans la tienne.

Kaya explosa de rire en voyant Shun l'imiter à la perfection. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle mit l'eau à couler tandis qu'elle se déshabillait. Elle se glissa dans la baignoire, laissant le liquide chaud recouvrir petit à petit son corps.

Cela ne faisait que 10 minutes qu'elle était dans son bain lorsque la sonnette résonna dans tout l'appartement. _« Je vais le tuer… »_ Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de crier.

-Shun ! Viens ici tout de suite !  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y a un problème ? fit ce dernier en entrant, paniqué, dans la salle de bain.  
-T'as déjà commander les pizzas, fulmina Kaya.  
-Non, pourquoi ?  
-Alors qui a sonné.  
-Ikki.  
-Ikki ? Ton frère ?  
-Oui, tu connais beaucoup d'Ikki toi ?  
-C'est que d'habitude, il te prévient quand il vient.  
-Il m'a prévenu il y a trois jours !  
-C'est gentil de me le dire.  
-Je ne l'ai pas fait ?  
-Non.  
-Et ben… Ikki est là ce soir et pour une semaine. Il est en vacances.  
-Merci. Dehors maintenant, tu me déranges.  
-Mais… C'est toi qui m'as appelé…

Kaya ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant l'air penaud de Shun. Il lui tira la langue avant de sortir. Une fois la porte fermée, la jeune femme plongea entièrement sa tête sous l'eau. Ikki… Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas vu ? Âgé de trois ans de plus qu'elle et Shun, il était partit plus tôt de l'orphelinat. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis. Quand ils étaient encore à l'orphelinat, Shun avait le droit d'aller visiter son frère, mais pas elle puisqu'elle n'était pas de sa famille. Et depuis qu'ils avaient l'appartement, elle s'arrangeait pour ne jamais être là quand le frère de son meilleur ami venait, préférant laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux frères. Le fait que Shun ne l'ait pas prévenu perturbait sa routine habituelle, si bien qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à se détendre dans son bain. Elle en sortit donc, enroulant dans une serviette son corps et ses cheveux. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas prit de vêtement à l'exception de son pyjama. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas se trimballer en string et petit top devant Ikki !

Elle se rendit alors dans sa chambre pour prendre des vêtements convenables. Mais quand elle sortit de la pièce, Kaya se retrouva nez à nez avec…

-Salut Kaya.  
-Ikki…

La jeune fille devint presque immédiatement aussi rouge que ses cheveux et se fut presque en courant qu'elle rejoignit la salle de bain. Son cœur battait la chamade, si bien qu'il lui faisait mal. Elle qui ne voulait pas se retrouver en pyjama devant le frère de Shun, elle avait mieux fait encore en se retrouvant avec seulement une serviette lui recouvrant le corps. C'est encore rouge de honte qu'elle rejoignit les deux garçons, vêtue cette fois-ci d'un chemisier blanc et d'un pantalon de toile beige.

**oOoOoOo**

Ikki regarda son frère partir en courant suite à l'appel de sa colocataire. Shun lui avait manqué, il le constatait vraiment maintenant qu'il le voyait. Cela faisait bientôt trois mois que les deux frères ne s'étaient pas retrouvés. En revanche, il était étonné que Kaya soit dans les parages. Habituellement, elle n'était jamais là quand Ikki venait rendre visite à Shun. Ce dernier aurait-il oublié de la prévenir de son arrivée ? Certainement.

Shun revint quelques minutes plus tard, amusé.

-Que se passe-t-il ?  
-J'ai oublié de dire à Kaya que tu venais. Je crois que ça la perturbe un peu.  
-Je vois.

Ainsi avait-il vu juste.

-Ca la gêne que je sois là ?  
-Je pense que ce qui la gêne, c'est que ses habitudes sont bouleversées. Elle peut être parfois maniaque sur des petites choses, et nous laisser seuls quand tu viens en fait partie.  
-D'accord.

Ikki se leva, indiquant au passage qu'il allait poser ses affaires dans la chambre d'ami.

-Ca marche, je vais commander les pizzas en attendant !

Le plus âgé des frères suivit le couloir pour poser ses affaires, mais il se retrouva face à une jeune fille en serviette qui sortait de sa chambre, des vêtements sur les bras.

-Salut Kaya.  
-Ikki…

Elle lui adressa à peine la parole, préférant aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Quand au jeune homme, il resta planté au milieu du couloir. Mais il reprit rapidement ses esprits avant d'accomplir ce pourquoi il s'était levé.

Shun était entrain d'écouter son frère parler de son dernier stage en temps qu'agent de sécurité dans un super marché quand Kaya arriva dans la cuisine. Son colocataire lui adressa un sourire tandis que le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus leva le regard vers elle avec une lenteur palpable. Ses yeux gris-bleus s'ouvrir de stupeur.

Elle avait tellement changé. En quatre ans, comment pouvait-on changé à ce point ? Il se souvenait encore de son départ de l'orphelinat. Il avait dit au revoir à une adolescente aux cheveux coupés à la garçonne, habillée de vêtements larges et peu raffinés. Et aujourd'hui, il avait sous les yeux une jeune femme aux cheveux longs qui lui arrivaient sous la poitrine, à la tenue élégante et aux formes gracieuses. Comment une personne pouvait à ce point changer…

-Excuse moi pour tout à l'heure, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Shun.  
-Y a pas de quoi s'excuser, c'était rien.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Shun, complètement perdu.  
-J'avais pas pris de vêtements alors je suis allé en chercher et j'ai croisé Ikki…  
-Elle n'avait qu'une serviette autour d'elle.  
-Et ça t'a gêné, Kaya ? s'étonna Shun.  
-Évidemment !  
-Mais… Avec moi…  
-Avec toi c'est pas pareil Shun ! Si j'en ai rien a faire d'être nue devant toi, c'est parce qu'on le fait depuis qu'on est gamin ! C'est parce que je sais que toi et moi, c'est que de l'amitié, que t'es le frère que je n'ai jamais eu et parce que le fait que tu sois homosexuel y est pour beaucoup aussi ! J'ai cette relation qu'avec toi, et avec personne d'autre, alors oui, c'est normal que je sois gênée ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de facile, je ne montre pas mon corps au premier venu, merde !

Les deux frères la regardèrent avec étonnement. Kaya s'était levée, les poings serrés et elle tremblait presque de rage. Ses yeux débordaient de larmes amères qui laissaient de vilaines traces sur ses joues. La seule fois où Ikki et Shun avaient vu Kaya ainsi, c'est quand un des orphelins qui avait vécu avec eux lui avait dit que ses parents avaient mérité leur mort.

-Je… je suis désolé Kaya, pardonne moi, pleura à son tour Shun.

Il détestait les disputes, encore plus lorsqu'il était impliqué. Il avait blessé sa meilleure amie et il s'en voulait. Il posa une main sur son bras, mais elle s'en dégagea d'un coup sec.

-Tes excuses sont acceptées, Shun, mais… Je ne peux pas rester…

Ce fut presque en courant que Kaya sortit de l'appartement, n'ayant emporter que sa veste et une paire de chaussure en plus de ce qu'elle portait.

-Ca va lui passer, tenta Ikki pour rassurer son frère. Vous ne pouvez pas vous passer l'un de l'autre, alors elle reviendra vite dans tes bras.  
-J'ai merdé, Ikki, sanglota Shun.  
-Ca arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs, mais ce sont elles qui nous grandissent et nous font avancer dans la vie.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre, il serra son petit frère dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, épuisé par ses émotions.

Malheureusement, Ikki s'était trompé. Kaya ne rentra pas de la nuit, ni de la semaine. Elle n'assistait même plus aux cours. Saori, une amie qu'ils avaient en commun, apprit à Shun qu'elle était chez elle, et qu'elle ne rentrerait qu'une fois Ikki partit. Et Kaya tint parole. Ikki quitta leur appartement au petit matin, Kaya revint le soir. Elle s'excusa un million de fois auprès de son ami, qui lui pardonna sans aucun mal. Elle lui avait tellement manqué.

**oOoOoOo**

-Sérieusement ? Tu ne vas pas venir ?  
-Non Shun, je te l'ai déjà dit un million de fois, je ne veux pas tenir la chandelle pendant deux semaines, même si on est à la plage !

Les vacances d'été étaient enfin arrivées. Heureux d'avoir réussi leurs examens, Shun et Kaya avaient décidé de partir en vacances à la mer, de profiter et de se reposer comme ils le méritaient. C'était sans compter le petit ami de Shun. Arrivé au mois de Mars, Shiryû avait tout de suite tapé dans l'œil du garçon à la chevelure verte. Bien sûr, Kaya avait aidé les deux jeunes hommes à se mettre ensemble, tâtant le terrain à son meilleur ami et faisant connaissance avec Shiryû.

Mais maintenant, elle s'en mordait un peu les doigts.

-Mais tu ne vas pas tenir la chandelle ! Shiryû t'apprécie énormément, et on s'en voudrait tout les deux si tu t'ennuyai à nous regarder comme une vieille devant sa série de seconde zone…  
-Tu crois qu'il n'y a que ça ? Comment je fais pour dormir aussi ?  
-Ben tu fermes les yeux…  
-Shun ! Même avec des boules Quies j'entends vos ébats jusqu'à une heure pas possible.

Le jeune homme sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il n'avait jamais pensé que cela gênait son amie, puisqu'elle ne s'était jamais plainte.

-Shun… On avait décidé de partir tout les deux, mais si tu veux partir avec Shiryû, vas-y, je ne te retiens pas. Vous serez bien mieux sans moi.  
-Mais je n'ai pas envie de te laisser toute seule.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.  
-Attends, j'ai une idée !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Shun sortit en courant en criant qu'il allait chez Shiryû. Haussant les épaules, Kaya s'installa dans le fauteuil, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait faire deux semaines sans son meilleur ami.

**oOoOoOo**

-Shun, Shiryû, où est-ce que vous m'emmener ?  
-A un endroit où tu ne t'ennuieras pas quand je serais en vacances !  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Shiryû d'une voix calme et rassurante, je suis sûr que Shun a fait le bon choix.  
-J'ai peur…  
-Chochotte, la taquina Shun.

Le voyage dans la voiture de Shiryû sembla interminable. Et pour cause, voyager pendant 4 heures, les yeux bandés avec un couple plus amoureux que jamais avait fini par mettre en pelote les nerfs de Kaya. Alors quand la voiture s'arrêta et que Shun la fit sortir de la voiture, elle se sentit revivre.

-Shun… On est à la mer là… fit-elle en entendant les vagues et sentant leur odeur iodée.  
-Ouaip !  
-Tu m'enlèves ce bandeau et tu m'expliques ?  
-A vos ordres chef, s'exécuta le garçon. En fait, avec Shiryû, on était quand même bien ennuyer d'avoir gâché les vacances, alors que c'était ton idée à la base. Alors on a loué un appartement à 3 chambres à la mer, pour que tu puisses quand même venir !  
-Shiryû et toi vous allez dormir dans des chambres séparées ?  
-Non, non ! Les murs sont extrêmement bien isolés, on a demandé, rougit Shun.  
-Alors pourquoi 3 chambres ?  
-Parce que mon idiot de petit frère a réussi à me traîner jusqu'ici.

Kaya se retourna pour voir Ikki arriver les mains dans les poches. Lui aussi n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix apparemment.

En fait, la jeune femme ne se trompait qu'à moitié. Au départ, Shun lui avait posé un ultimatum. Soit il venait avec lui et son petit ami à la mer, soit il ne venait pas le voir de toutes les vacances. Sachant qu'il ne tiendrait jamais sa parole, Ikki avait tout refusé. Son petit frère avait alors rendu les armes, expliquant qu'il voulait qu'il vienne pour ne pas laisser Kaya toute seule.

Il avait su sa réponse dans la seconde, mais avait fait patienter Shun pendant de longues minutes. Finalement, il avait dit oui, mais pas pour son frère.

Ikki n'avait pu enlever de son esprit le visage de Kaya depuis la dernière. Elle le hantait, peut importe ce qu'il faisait, avec qui il se trouvait. Elle le hantait, tout simplement.

Quand il la vit sortir de la voiture de Shiryû, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Sa robe bleu ciel s'envolait par la légère brise, moulant ses formes plus que parfaites. Ses cheveux rouges tranchaient avec la peau pâle de ses épaules, la faisant paraître fragile comme une poupée de porcelaine. En la voyant ainsi offerte dans ce paysage, Ikki dut prendre énormément sur lui même pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras pour la protéger et l'embrasser. C'était un effort quasi surhumain.

Il attendit la fin du récit de Shun avant de s'approcher et de révéler sa présence.

Kaya avait l'air agréablement surprise de sa présence et un faible sourire trancha le visage du jeune homme. Il avait eu peur de n'être qu'une gêne, mais le sourire éclatant de la jeune femme eut raison de ses doutes.

Exténuée par le voyage, Kaya alla dormir tôt ce soir là. Pourtant, alors qu'elle avait tellement souhaité faire une grasse matinée, elle fut réveillée aux alentours de 5 heures du matin sans qu'elle puisse se rendormir.

-Ce rêve… se murmura-t-elle. Était-ce vraiment un rêve ? Il semblait si réel…

Elle se mordit la lèvre. C'était encore clair et limpide dans ses souvenirs et elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de plaisir.

Elle avait rêvé d'Ikki. C'était la première fois qu'elle rêvait d'un homme de toute sa vie… Le Ikki de son rêve était si doux, si prévenant, si… amoureux. Il lui avait fait l'amour sur la plage, lui faisant découvrir des sensations nouvelles et inattendues, mais tellement agréables.

Kaya se mit une gifle mentalement suite à ça. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça, mais elle en voulait tellement plus. Elle voulait que ce soit réel.

-Impossible…

L'esprit torturé, elle ne trouva plus le sommeil, si bien qu'elle se leva et prépara tout le nécessaire pour faire un brunch pour les trois hommes de l'appartement. Au moins, ça ne lui faisait plus pensé à ce bel homme aux cheveux bleus.

Kaya fut la première à se mettre en maillot de bain pour descendre à la plage en début d'après-midi. Elle voulait profiter de la mer avant qu'il n'y ait trop de monde.

-J'ai bien fais de ne pas attendre les autres.

Effectivement, seule une dizaine de personne était déjà sur le sable ou dans l'eau. Kaya en profita pour étendre sa serviette et enlever la simple petite robe blanche qui la couvrait pour aller sauter dans la mer. Si l'eau lui parut froide au départ, elle s'y habitua très vit et nagea une bonne heure avant de rejoindre la plage, où les garçons n'étaient toujours pas arrivés.

Ikki la regarda s'éloigner, la serviette sous le bras, dans sa robe blanche. L'innocence à l'état pur. Il aurait pu la souiller rien qu'en la regardant de ses yeux rempli d'envie, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle était si merveilleuse, tant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Hier soir, à table, il avait pu apprécier de nombreuses autres facettes de la jeune femme. Elle était souriante, attachante, un peu extravertie et plus que tout, attachée à Shun comme s'il était son frère. Et quand elle avait dit _« je t'aime »_ à Shun, même s'il savait que c'était uniquement de l'amour fraternel, Ikki avait été jaloux. De plus, elle ne lui parlait presque pas, par sa faute. A chaque fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole, il ne lui répondait que par un ou deux mots, trop intimidé. Lui, Ikki, était intimidé par une femme, alors qu'habituellement, il était question du contraire !

Voulant lui laisser un peu d'intimité, les trois garçons s'étaient mis d'accord pour lui laisser une heure et demi de tranquillité à la plage.

Ikki n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, alors dès que le temps fut écoulé, il pressa les amoureux pour aller à la plage. Si Shiryû pensait qu'Ikki n'attendait que d'aller se baigner, Shun avait bien compris pourquoi il faisait tout un cirque. Après tout, c'était son frère.

-C'est pas trop tôt !

En les entendant arriver, Kaya s'était redressée sur les coudes, le regardant le sourire aux lèvres. Sur le moment, elle se dit qu'elle était chanceuse que le soleil lui ait déjà rougit les joues, car à la vue d'Ikki, Kaya se sentit défaillir. Si elle avait été debout, probablement qu'elle serait tombée. Il était magnifique sous le soleil. Il n'avait pas prit la peine de mettre un T-Shirt et la jeune femme pu admirer, derrière ses lunettes de soleil, la belle carrure du jeune homme. Musclé à souhait, la peau déjà dorée, il aurait fait rougir n'importe quel mannequin.

-Tu t'es déjà baignée ou tu nous attendais ? demanda Shun.  
-Tu crois sérieusement que je vous aurais attendu ? L'eau me tendait les bras, rigola Kaya, heureuse que son ami la détourne de sa contemplation.  
-Méchante ! Nous on y va, tu nous attends là où tu viens ?  
-Je vous attends.  
-A toute !  
-Amusez-vous bien les gamins !

Shun lui tira la langue avant de courir main dans la main avec Shiryû jusqu'à la mer. Ikki les suivait en rigolant, un peu déçu que la jeune femme ne soit pas venu avec eux. Peut-être viendrait-elle plus tard ?

Mais elle ne vint pas, et bientôt, le jeune homme en eut marre de tenir la chandelle entre les deux amoureux. Alors il alla s'allonger sur sa serviette, aux côtés de Kaya. Soit elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était revenu, soit elle ne lui prêtait aucune attention, mais la fille aux cheveux rouges ne bougea pas.

-Tu en avais marre de tenir la chandelle ? demanda-t-elle finalement au bout de quelques secondes.  
-Oui…  
-Sans doute qu'ils sont mieux tout les deux.  
-Je pense.  
-Je suis contente que Shun se soit trouvé quelqu'un. Il est plus souriant, plus épanoui, plus… Lui.  
-Oui.  
-Excuse moi, mais j'essaye de faire un minimum la conversation, alors si ça t'ennuie, dis le moi franchement !

Étonné par le ton un peu plus rude de Kaya, Ikki s'assit brutalement, la regardant avec de grands yeux. La jeune femme releva ses lunettes, histoire de le regarder droit dans les yeux, pour essayer de le comprendre.

-Ikki, vraiment, dit le moi si je t'ennuie…  
-Ne… Non, ne crois surtout pas ça… C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas, excuse moi.  
-Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse. Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, alors je peux comprendre que tu sois un peu distant.

Ikki baissa les yeux, honteux. Elle faisait des efforts pour venir vers lui, mais lui en revanche, n'en menait pas large. C'était la première fois qu'il avait du mal à parler à une fille, habituellement si à l'aise pour draguer.

Il la regarda se rallonger et fermer les yeux, profitant de la chaleur du soleil. Il se permit de la détailler un peu plus longtemps qu'à l'habitude, admirant la finesse de ses formes et la pâleur de sa peau qui paraissait si douce. Son regard continua de descendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'aperçu. Au niveau de son bas-ventre, à gauche, un oiseau y était dessiné, comme s'il s'échappait de sa culotte de maillot de bain.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est comme oiseau ?  
-Pardon ?  
-Ton tatouage. Je… je n'avais jamais vu d'oiseaux comme celui là.  
-C'est un Phoenix, sourit Kaya, contente qu'il lui fasse la conversation.  
-Un Phoenix ?  
-C'est un oiseau mythique. On dit qu'il peut renaître de ses cendres.  
-Pourquoi l'avoir choisi ? Pourquoi cette créature imaginaire plutôt qu'un autre ?  
-Parce que… Parce que la vie d'une orpheline n'est pas facile, alors plutôt que de se laisser aller doucement à chaque fois que quelque chose ne va pas, il faut se relever, trouver des choses qui nous font avancer et s'élever vers le haut, vers quelque chose de nouveau et de plus merveilleux encore.

En énonçant son récit, Kaya s'était assise face à Ikki, et une larme avait roulé sur sa joue. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de l'essuyer du bout des doigts, d'une caresse douce et rassurante.

Les yeux verts de Kaya rencontrèrent le regard bleu d'Ikki. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour eux, comme s'ils étaient dans une bulle.

_« Dois-je l'embrasser ? »_ se demanda Ikki. _« Elle est si belle, j'en ai tellement envie. Et si elle me repousse, je serais au moins fixé… J'ai tellement envie, non, besoin d'être prêt d'elle… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? »_

Tiraillé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas que Kaya s'était légèrement rapprochée de lui. Elle aussi mourrait d'envie de prendre les lèvres du beau jeune homme dans les siennes, de se sentir proche de lui, de ne plus le quitter.

Malheureusement pour les deux partis, ils ne purent aller plus loin car leur couple d'amis revint de la mer pour se reposer eux aussi. Kaya baissa les yeux, rougissant et se mordant la lèvre, sans entendre le soupir de désespoir d'Ikki.

**oOoOoOo**

Kaya ouvra une nouvelle fois les yeux et pour la énième fois depuis la fin de la soirée, elle regarda son réveil. Il était maintenant 2 heures 47.

-C'est pas vrai, ça fait que 4 minutes ?

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Malgré plusieurs verres de vin pris tout au long du repas, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

-Ikki, je te déteste, gémit-elle en enfonçant la tête dans son oreiller.

En effet, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête le regard envoûteur du frère de son meilleur ami. Cet après-midi, à la plage, quand elle lui avait raconté la signification du Phoenix pour elle, elle avait pleuré sans s'en rendre compte. C'était seulement quand Ikki lui avait essuyé sa larme qu'elle l'avait remarqué.

A ce souvenir, elle porta sa main à son visage. Cette caresse… Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Ikki, ce monsieur muscle qui ne montrait jamais ses émotions, puisse faire preuve d'une si simple douceur. Et son regard, toujours son regard.

Kaya hurla dans son oreiller. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette chambre où elle allait devenir dingue.

Elle se leva, prit un petit gilet et se glissa dehors. Vu l'heure, il n'y avait personne alors elle se permit de se rendre sur la plage en nuisette. Ses orteils rencontrèrent le sable froid et Kaya soupira de soulagement. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir le sang en ébullition et le sable lui apportait comme une paix intérieure.

Ses jambes la portèrent jusqu'au bord de l'eau, s'arrêtant avant de le toucher. La jeune femme longea la mer, respirant l'air iodé, lui apportant la quiétude qu'elle espérait. Finalement, elle s'assit sur le sable, levant la tête pour regarder les étoiles. Son esprit s'évadait, sans plus penser au perturbateur de ses pensées.

-Kaya ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_« Qui est l'enfoiré qui me tire de ce moment plus que parfait ? »_ La jeune femme tourna la tête, juste pour voir une silhouette noire s'approcher d'elle.

-Qui est là ?  
-Ikki.

Son cœur loupa un battement. Dire qu'elle était partie pour ne plus penser à lui, il fallait qu'elle le croise au beau milieu de la nuit…

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Et je te retourne la question.  
-Pareil, fit le jeune homme en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Ils restèrent là, en silence, regardant les étoiles. Kaya fini par tourner la tête. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle lui fit l'effet d'un coup de massue. Ikki avait les yeux fermés, le visage levé au ciel. Torse nu sous les rayons de la lune, il ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi… Sexy. Kaya tourna rapidement la tête pour se reconcentrer sur les points lumineux qui brillaient dans le ciel. Les battements affolés de son cœur résonnaient dans ses oreilles. _« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? »_

Ikki se dit que le moment ne pouvait être plus parfait. Il était aux côtés de la femme qui faisait battre son cœur en un rythme déchaîné, sous une nuit étoilée et sans nuages. Rien que leur présence semblait leur convenir à tous les deux, mais il avait besoin de la voir. Il renversa sa tête sur le côté en ouvrant les yeux. Il fut surpris de la voir rougissante et entrain de se mordre la lèvre. Était-elle gênée par sa présence ?

Il ne put s'en empêcher. Il glissa ses doigts jusqu'au menton de la jeune femme, l'obligeant à tourner la tête et à le regarder. Ses yeux tremblaient d'incertitude et d'incompréhension. Kaya semblait alors sans défense, mais n'en restait pas moins magnifique.

Ikki ne put plus longuement s'en empêcher. Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Il la sentit se raidir, mais il ne s'interrompit pas, pensant que c'était dut à la surprise. Mais jamais Kaya ne se détendit. Au contraire, quelques secondes après que la surprise soit passée, la jeune femme repoussa Ikki, se leva et se mit à courir jusqu'à l'appartement, laissant sur le sable un homme désemparé et perdu.

**oOoOoOo**

Kaya ne dormit pas de la nuit, elle passa son temps à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit ? Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Ikki l'embrasse, certes, mais pourquoi l'avoir repoussé ? Ce n'avait été en rien désagréable, bien au contraire… C'est juste que… Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait repoussé. Shun… Il fallait qu'elle parle à Shun, tout de suite.

Il n'était que 7 heures du matin, et même si elle savait que Shun râlerait, il changerait vite d'attitude en la voyant. Elle se leva et marcha à pas feutré jusqu'à la chambre des deux amoureux, craignant de croiser l'homme de ses angoisses. Elle frappa doucement, se retenant de pleurer.

-Quoi ? grogna un Shun tout endormi.  
-Sh… Shun ? C'est Kaya.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Habituellement, Kaya souriait d'un air moqueur en voyant la tête et les cheveux de son meilleur ami au réveil, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas la tête à rire. Et le garçon aux cheveux verts le compris tout de suite.

-Entre.  
-Kaya, est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Shiryû.

Pour toute réponse, elle se mit à pleurer. Shiryû s'excusa en sortant, allant préparer le petit déjeuner pour les laisser seuls.

-Kaya, Kaya calme toi, je t'en supplie. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?  
-Ikki…  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour te mettre dans cet état ?  
-C'est pas lui, c'est moi, gémit-elle entre deux sanglots.  
-Je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas là, développe un peu.

Alors Kaya raconta tout à son ami, de l'arrivée à la mer il y a quelques jours, à cette nuit où elle n'arrivait pas à dormir.

-Je… Je suis allée me promener sur la plage. C'était parfait, j'étais bien. Même encore quand il est venu me rejoindre, c'était bien, juste nous deux sous les étoiles. Quand il m'a embrassé, le moment était plus parfait que jamais.  
-Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Je sais pas. Je sais pas pourquoi je suis partie…  
-Si tu le sais. Dis le moi, comme ça tu pourras l'accepter.  
-J'ai eu peur… Mais je regrette tellement !  
-Je sais, fit Shun en la serrant dans ses bras. Il faut que tu lui en parles d'accord ?

Kaya acquiesça. Les deux amis se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre, en position de la petite cuillère, et Shun berça son amie jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme les yeux et s'endorme. La laissant se reposer, le jeune homme se leva pour rejoindre son homme. Shiryû était entrain de couper quelques fruits pour en faire une salade, et le thé était entrain d'infuser. Le cuisinier ne posa aucune question, se contentant du silence de son amour.

**oOoOoOo**

Kaya n'avait pas quitté la chambre de Shun et Shiryû depuis prêt de trois jours. Les amoureux dormaient dans sa chambre, son meilleur ami ne voulait pas la déranger. Ikki s'en voulait énormément, mais Shun lui avait conseillé d'attendre que sa meilleure amie vienne d'elle même, que la forcer n'était absolument pas une bonne idée. Alors il attendait.

Ce que personne ne savait, c'est que Kaya sortait toutes les nuits de la chambre pour aller sur la plage. Secrètement, elle espérait croiser Ikki. Elle se cachait derrière un rocher et regardait l'entrée de la plage, soupirant son désarroi si une personne autre que le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus venait à marcher sur le sable fin.

Quatrième nuit. Comme à son habitude, Kaya sortit une fois tout le monde couché et se cacha derrière son rocher. Une personne arriva. Elle se leva et marcha vers elle. Cette dernière ne l'avait pas vu arriver, elle en fut d'autant plus surprise quand Kaya se mit à parler.

-Ikki ?

L'intéresser se retourna, pour voir la jeune femme au regard penaud.

-Kaya ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je… Je viens là toutes les nuits.  
-Que… Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
-Pour te voir.  
-Me voir ? Tu sais qu'on habite actuellement dans le même appartement ?

Kaya eu un petit sourire, ce qui réchauffa le cœur du garçon.

-Je sais… Mais il y a Shun et Shiryû et…

Elle se tut. Devait-elle dire tout ce qu'elle pensait, tout ce qu'elle ressentait ?

_« Je ne trouverais jamais les mots, même s'ils se répètent sans cesse dans ma tête depuis des jours… »_

Choisissant les actes plutôt que les paroles, Kaya se jeta dans les bras d'Ikki, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Elle ne pleurait pas, bien que les larmes soient proches. Le jeune homme lui rendit son étreinte, qui se fit douce et protectrice. D'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait souhaité que ce moment s'arrête, mais il fallait des explications.

Kaya s'éloigna alors du corps si chaud d'Ikki, pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je suis désolée…  
-Quoi ? C'est plutôt à moi d'être désolé non ? sourit doucement Ikki.  
-Non, tu as juste fais ce qu'il fallait, c'est moi qui ai tout foutu en l'air.  
-Kaya…  
-J'ai eu peur quand tu m'as embrassé. Pas peur de toi, mais de mes sentiments. Parce que tu me fais ressentir des choses dont je n'avais même pas soupçonné l'existence. Pardonne moi…  
-Tu es pardonnée, depuis le début tu l'es.

Comme pour accentuer ses paroles, Ikki se pencha lentement et l'embrassa. Il savait qu'elle pouvait le repousser à n'importe quel moment, mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Elle s'était ouverte à lui et il voulait la remercier.

Le jeune homme eut du mal à contenir l'explosion de joie qui résonna en lui quand Kaya lui rendit son baiser. Les mains de la jeune femme allèrent se loger dans les cheveux de son amant, l'attirant encore plus à elle. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, laissant sa langue et celle d'Ikki danser ensemble. Avec une infinie douceur, Ikki serra leur corps, si bien qu'on pouvait croire qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un. Le besoin d'air les obligeait de temps à autre de séparer leurs lèvres, pour se retrouver plus avidement après chaque interruption.

Les mains du jeune homme glissaient le long du dos de Kaya, infimes caresses, douces et sensuelles. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait si bien avec une femme. C'est si bon d'embrasser la personne que l'on aime.

-Ikki… souffla Kaya entre deux baisers.  
-Oui ?  
-Je veux… Enfin j'aimerai… Même si je l'ai jamais fait… J'en ai envie.

Ikki sourit en voyant ce petit bout de femme, les joues rosies par le plaisir et les yeux brillants de passion sous la lune. Il l'embrassa délicatement avant de murmurer :

-Tous ce que tu veux ma douce.

Son sourire fit fondre le jeune homme. Elle allait être sienne. Non, elle était déjà sienne, et il était sien. Il la porta comme une princesse, malgré ses petits cris de protestation, jusqu'à l'appartement et la chambre d'Ikki. Il la déposa en douceur sur le lit, avant de la rejoindre en s'allongeant à ses côtés.

Les baisers se firent plus ardents, plus pressants. Leurs mains se faisaient plus baladeuses, plus exploratrices. Celles de Kaya dessinaient chaque muscle du torse déjà dénudé de son amant, soupirant de plaisirs sous les caresses qu'Ikki lui procurait de son côté.

Encourager par les soupirs de l'un comme de l'autre, les deux jeunes gens voulaient sentir leur corps et commencèrent à ôter le peu de vêtements qui les couvraient pour que leur peau brûlante se touche. Ce fut avec beaucoup trop de lenteur qu'Ikki retira le petit débardeur blanc de Kaya. Le spectacle de la poitrine nue et offerte à lui qu'il avait sous les yeux le fit rougir. La jeune femme, pudique, cacha presque immédiatement ses seins.

-Non, souffla Ikki en lui décroisant les bras. Tu es magnifique.

Se fut au tour de Kaya de rougir, avant de s'attaquer au jogging de son partenaire. Impatiente, elle emporta le boxer avec le pantalon. A la vue du membre bien érigé d'Ikki, son visage prit la teinte de ses cheveux, mais un sourire trancha son visage. C'était elle, elle et seulement elle qui lui faisait cet effet, et elle en était fière.

-Tu as encore trop de vêtements par rapport à moi, c'est injuste, grommela Ikki.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? lui répondit Kaya d'une sensualité qui lui était inconnue.

Encouragé, il décida de s'amuser un peu. Il embrassa sa belle, avant de laisser courir ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire. Il laissa un sillon brûlant dans son cou quand il descendit pour atteindre sa poitrine. Sa douce torture commença alors. D'une main, il caressait son sein gauche pendant que ses dents mordillaient l'autre téton durcit par le plaisir. Les gémissements de plaisir de Kaya le poussèrent à continuer son manège pendant plusieurs minutes, jonglant entre les deux globes de chair.

Quand il quitta sa poitrine, la jeune femme eut un hoquet de mécontentement. Elle sentit son amant sourire sur sa peau qu'il parsemait de baisers jusqu'à l'élastique de son short de pyjama. Il le descendit, suivant le tissu par un trait humide de sa langue. Kaya se mordit la lèvre. Oh il était doué, et il le savait. Il lui faisait découvrir ce qu'était la vie, la vraie.

Une fois les deux amants complètement nus, l'air se remplit d'une tension sexuelle pesante, le courant passant entre eux électrisant toute la pièce.

Sans cacher son impatience, Ikki prit les lèvres de sa compagne dans les siennes, explorant sa bouche de sa langue. Leur corps se frottait l'un contre l'autre, rempli d'une passion dévorante. Les râles d'Ikki se mélangeaient aux gémissements de Kaya. La douce mélodie de leur amour résonnait dans toutes leurs cellules, tout comme leur impatience. Le sexe dur d'Ikki se frottait à celui, humide, de Kaya. Cette dernière avait le corps cambré pour pouvoir se coller au maximum à celui de son amant. Ses mains passèrent de son dos musclé à ses abdominaux, jusqu'à son bas ventre. D'une main timide, elle se mit à caresser le membre gorgé de sang d'Ikki. Les râles de contentement qui lui parvenait l'encouragèrent à plus d'aisance et de franchise. Elle le prit pleinement dans sa main et commença des vas-et-viens tantôt lents, tantôt rapides. Ikki n'en revenait pas des sensations que pouvaient lui procurer de simples caresses comme celles-ci. Voulant donner autant de plaisir à sa compagne qu'elle lui en procurait, une de ses mains descendit jusqu'à son intimité pour jouer avec son petit bouton de chair. Une longue complainte de plaisir saisit Kaya, qui intensifia ses mouvements autour du sexe de son homme.

-Oh, Ikki…  
-Kaya, ma douce Kaya…

Les ongles de la jeune femme s'enfoncèrent dans le dos d'Ikki, laissant des traces rouges et sanglantes sur ses omoplates. **_Douce douleur_**. Quand au jeune homme, ses lèvres emprisonnaient la peau de son cou, la marquant de délicats suçons. _**Douloureuse douceur**_.

-Ikki… Je veux…  
-Dis le moi, souffla-t-il.  
-Ikki… gémit-elle.  
-Dis le !  
-Je te veux… Je te veux en moi Ikki, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour !

Ivre de ses paroles, il se rua sur ses lèvres, faisant mouvoir leur langue dans une danse endiablée et incontrôlable. Leurs mains se scellèrent de chaque côté du visage de la jeune femme, doigts entremêlés. Précautionneusement, Ikki se plaça à l'entrée de l'intimité de Kaya et commença à la pénétrer. _**Douce douleur**_. Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme suite à cette intrusion. Même s'il était pleinement entrer, Ikki attendit patiemment qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence. Un regard, un sourire, un baiser. Elle l'invitait à continuer.

Les mouvements de hanches de son partenaire commencèrent, lentement. _**Douloureuse douceur**_.

Kaya remonta ses jambes sur les hanches d'Ikki. Il n'attendait que ça. Ses mouvements se firent plus frénétiques, sauvages et bestiales, sans être pour autant trop brusque envers celle qui lui faisait ressentir tant de plaisir.

La douleur qui s'était installée chez Kaya fut remplacée par des sensations de bonheur encore inconnues, qui semblaient ne pas avoir de fin. Elle gémissait de plaisir, et les gémissements devenaient des cris de jouissance dans les oreilles d'Ikki. Ce dernier, qui ne faisait que grogner jusqu'à présent, rejoignit Kaya dans ses cris de luxure, emporté par le plaisir de l'amour.

Leur extase n'était plus qu'une mélodie harmonieuse, deux musiciens synchronisés dans leur morceau, sans fausse note, uniquement la passion et le plaisir. Et c'est en cœur que vint la fin du morceau. Kaya hurla son plaisir à travers le prénom d'Ikki. Lui même atteint son paroxysme à cet instant, se déversant au coeur de la jeune femme. Il se laissa lourdement tombé sur elle, avant de rouler sur le côté. Il la serra contre lui, tenant son corps encore tremblant de plaisir dans ses bras.

-Kaya ?  
-Oui ?  
-Je t'aime…

De simples mots, prononcés avec tellement d'hésitation et de doute. Kaya rougit avant de relever la tête et d'embrasser celui qui venait de lui prendre sa virginité.

-Je t'aime aussi. Tellement que ça en devenait douloureux.  
-**_Douce douleur_**…  
-_**Douloureuse douceur**_…

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Jamais leur sommeil n'avait été si paisible et réparateur que lorsque cette nuit, ils dormirent contre l'être aimé.

**oOoOoOo**

-Ikki ! Ikki, tu as vu Kaya ? Elle n'est pas dans la chambre !

Shun débarqua tout paniqué dans la chambre de son frère. En se levant, comme depuis trois jours, il allait voir sa meilleure amie, espérant la trouver en meilleure forme. Alors il avait totalement paniqué de ne pas la voir enrouler dans les couvertures ce matin.

-Shun, ferme là… grogna Ikki.  
-Mais putain ! hurla-t-il. Kaya a disparu tu comprends ça ?  
-Tais toi, tu vas la réveiller !  
-Quoi ?! s'étrangla le cadet.  
-Trop tard…  
-Shun ?

L'intéressé faillit s'étrangler quand il vit la tête de Kaya sortir de la couverture. Ok, s'ils avaient dormit ensemble, c'est qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés. Bien, excellent même. Par contre, ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi leurs vêtements étaient éparpillés dans la pièce, et donc qu'ils étaient probablement nus sous les couvertures.

-Oh mon Dieu…  
-Shun, je t'en pris ne dis… tenta Kaya.  
-Vous avez couché ensemble ! hurla le jeune homme.

Kaya explosa de rire. Son meilleur ami semblait encore plus heureux qu'eux deux. Elle jeta un regard à son amant. Il rougissait à vue d'œil, la faisant encore plus rire. Elle était pleinement contente, entourée des personnes qu'elle aimait. Personne sur cette terre ne devait être plus heureuse qu'elle en ce moment même.

_**Douce douceur.**_

* * *

Voilà, c'est terminé !

Honnêtement, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il faut changer des trucs ou quoi, si c'est mal écrit, s'il y a des choses qui vous plaisent/déplaisent... Dites moi tout je veux tout savoir.

Bisous sur vos fronts

Mathy


End file.
